Love Pet
by chronossoul
Summary: Hakyeon mempunyai rahasia. Dan rahasia itu adalah... OneShoot. VIXX. Jung Taekwoon & Cha Hakyeon. REMAKE-LeoN Version. YAOI.


**Love Pet (Based on Love Pet (Yaoi) Manga by Minami Haruka at MangaGo)**

 **Cast : Jung Taekwoon (17) – Cha Hakyeon (17)**

.

.

.

 _Halo semua,selamat datang. Ini adalah asrama dari Starlight Private Academy for Boys. Bisa dibilang tempat ini seperti surga yang dipenuhi oleh para lelaki…_

"…Hey Hakyeon, apa kau mau? Ini enak."

Taekwoon mengulurkan sekotak pepero kepada roommatenya yang sedang dalam sesi belajar sore harinya.

"…Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang sudah kau makan. That's gross. Lagipula, Taekwoon, lakukanlah sesuatu pada pakaianmu. Kau terlihat sangat serampangan. Memalukan."

Taekwoon sedikit kaget mendapati tatapan tajam dan omelan dari Hakyeon. Memang sih penampilannya saat ini tidak rapi. Kemeja sekolah yang tidak dikancing dan memperlihatkan absnya yang lumayan terbentuk, dan celana sekolah yang malas dikancingnya tapi masih terselamatkan karena zippernya tidak turun.

 _Seperti biasanya, 'Hakyeon di siang hari' sangat dingin padaku. Ah, perkenalkan, namaku adalah Jung Taekwoon. Dan yang tadi mengomel itu adalah roommateku, Cha Hakyeon. Dia adalah anggota osis yang bertanggung jawab di bagian apa ya namanya? Tingkah laku siswa atau semacamnya, dan dia adalah a complete neat freak. Berhubung aku tipe orang yang sedikit santai jika berada di kamarku sendiri, Hakyeon selalu mengomeliku setiap hari, bahkan setiap saat jika aku sedang berada di dekatnya. Tapi, dia memiliki sebuah rahasia menakjubkan, dimana hanya aku, roommatenya, yang mengetahuinya…_

"Really, what's with you? Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu menjadi anak dari CEO Jung Corp? Aku sangat kaget mengetahui fakta itu!"

Taekwoon hanya diam saja mendengar omelan tiada henti dari seorang Cha Hakyeon (dia sudah kebal) sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hakyeon dan masih mengunyah pepero yang dibawanya.

"Ah, dan jangan biarkan remahan peperonya berserakan dimana…pun…"

Hakyeon yang sedang merapikan buku pelajarannya tiba-tiba mulai mengantuk dan langsung tertidur di kursi yang sedang didudukinya.

 _Dan rahasia itu adalah…_

"Okay, segitu saja untuk omelan Hakyeon, karena sudah mulai malam, ini waktuku untuk menggunakan tubuh ini… Apakah kau menungguku, Taekwoonie?"

 _Hakyeon memiliki kepribadian lain bernama N yang benar-benar bertentangan dengannya. Tapi sepertinya, Hakyeon tidak menyadari bahwa N itu ada._

Hakyeon (saat ini sedang dikuasai N) mulai melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya, kemudian melemparnya asal. Jas sekolahnya pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Sekarang dia mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu sambil mendekati Taekwoon.

"Hey, N…"

Taekwoon menunjukkan smirknya dan menyambut N dalam dekapannya. Dan mereka mulai berciuman.

 _Awalnya ini sangat mengejutkanku, tapi N tanpa hambatan berhasil membuatku terpesona, dan sekarang kami memiliki hubungan asmara. Tentu saja Hakyeon tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah ini._

"…nnhhh…"

'Slurp'

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan pun sekarang naik level jadi menggunakan lidah.

"Nghh… Haa.."

N yang duluan memutuskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Lidahmu rasanya manis, seperti pepero. It's delicious~" Hakyeon mulai membuang kemejanya dan melepaskan celana sekolahnya lalu menjilati jari-jarinya sambil menatap Taekwoon seduktif.

' _Hakyeon di siang hari' selalu menjaga jarak dariku… Tapi 'Hakyeon di malam hari' tampaknya mencintaiku._

"Rasanya enak kan? Aku tadi menawari Hakyeon untuk mencobanya, tapi seperti biasa, tidak peduli seberapa besar aku ingin kami dekat, dia sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama."

'Slurp'

Taekwoon memainkan nipple N dengan lidahnya kemudian mulai menghisapnya.

"Ah…Haa…Hakyeon's just too uptight—aaahh…Itulah.. Nggh…Kenapa aku menjadi seperti inih…"

N menurunkan zipper Taekwoon dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Jadi, aku akan menutupi kekurangan Hakyeon, dan akan lebih mencintaimu.." N sedikit mengurut kejantanan Taekwoon kemudian berlutut dan mulai menjilatinya .

'Slurp' 'Slurp' 'Slurp'

"Haa… Nnng…"

"Hhh…N…"

N mencoba mengulum kejantanan Taekwoon dengan bibir seksinya, tapi tidak lama, karena bibir Hakyeon terlalu kecil untuk ukuran Taekwoon.

"Aaah… Punyamu sangat besar…tidak muat…"

 _Walaupun di dalamnya adalah kepribadian yang benar-benar berbeda.. Tubuh N dan tubuh Hakyeon adalah sama… Jadi untukku, having sex with N is like having sex with Hakyeon at the same time, tidak ada perbedaan. 'Hakyeon di siang hari' tidak akan pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajah ini dan tubuh ini padaku. Aku mencintai keduanya. Cintaku terbalas dan bertepuk sebelah tangan disaat yang sama._

'Grab'

"…N-ah…"

Taekwoon menarik N bangun dan menelungkupkannya diatas kasur.

"Nghhh… Taekwooniehh…" N menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah.

Taekwoon yang disuguhkan pemandangan menggiurkan seperti itu ikut memerah, libidonya semakin naik, apalagi posisi N saat ini sedang menungging dan menatapnya seolah-olah menantang Taekwoon melakukan lebih.

'Slurp' 'Slurp'

"Haa… Haa… That's feel good…Nggh…"

Taekwoon mulai menjilati dan membasahi hole N.

'Slurp' 'Slurp' 'Slurp'

"Aaahh… More Taekwoon—aaahh!"

Taekwoon memasukkan lidahnya dalam hole N, sesuai permintaannya.

"Aah…Haa…Nggh…Haahh…Haahhh…"

"…You're so cute, N. Does it feel really good hanya dengan menggunakan lidahku di holemu?"

Taekwoon berbisik seduktif tepat di telinga N sambil jemarinya mencoba mempersiapkan hole N.

"Eum.. It feels really good… But I want more…"

Jari N menuju holenya sendiri dan melebarkannya, sengaja menggoda sang seme.

"Fuck me, Taekwoon. Masukkan semuanya…"

"Kau 'di malam hari' benar-benar mesum. Okay, i'll fuck you as much as you want…"

Taekwoonmengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan ke dalam hole N.

"…Aaaah...Aaahh!"

Setelah masuk semua Taekwoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan perlahan-lahan menambah kecepatannya.

"Ahh..! Ahh..!"

"Haa… Haa.. N-aahhh…"

"Aahhh…! T-taekwoonnhh… Nggghh…!"

Taekwoon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membalikkan badan N menjadi menghadapnya.

"Haaa… Taekwoonhhh…"

"Hhh…Hhh…N-ah…"

'Cup'

Mereka kembali berciuman panas. Dan Taekwoon mulai menggenjot N lagi.

"Haaa… More Taekwoonhh… Haaahhh… Nggghhh…"

"Surely… Jika Hakyeon mengetahui kita melakukan hal seperti ini tiap malam, dia akan memutuskan semua hubungannya denganku. Ah, tidak. Lebih dari itu.. He'd beat me up."

"Why?" N menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi-sisi wajah Taekwoon.

"Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja karena Hakyeon kelihatannya membenciku…"

N tersenyum sangat manis dan berkata, "Kau tahu Taekwoonie, Hakyeon adalah aku, dan aku adalah Hakyeon, kan? Dua kepribadian yang berbeda, tapi juga sama. Why don't you think about what that means, okay…?" kemudian kembali membawa Taekwoon dalam ciuman panas yang menghanyutkan.

.

.

.

"Eung…?"

Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. _Jam berapa ini?_ Hakyeon shock dan langsung terduduk diatas kasur.

"Aku… Aku secara tidak sadar ketiduran lagi?! Ini sudah jam 2 pagi.. Bahkan aku belum mandi…" Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya, meratapi kecerobohannya sendiri.

Taekwoon yang sedang membaca buku dikasurnya menoleh kearah N dan tersenyum.

"Here you go, Hakyeon-ah. Aku sudah meminta ijin agar kau bisa memakai kamar mandi diluar jam lagi." Taekwoon menyerahkan kunci kamar mandi umum.

"G-gomawo Taekwoon-ah…" Hakyeon mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Taekwoon. Entah kenapa wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah muda.

 _Hakyeon adalah aku, dan aku adalah Hakyeon, kan?_ Taekwoon kembali memikirkan kata-kata N tadi. Kemudian melirik Hakyeon yang kelihatan sedar blushing. _Apakah mungkin…_

'Kiss'

Taekwoon mengecup pipi kanan Hakyeon.

"…WHAT THE…?! Babo-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan…?"

Hakyeon menoleh secepat kilat kearah Taekwoon dengan wajah merah padam.

'Doki' 'Doki'

 _So cute…_

Kini giliran wajah Taekwoon yang dihiasi semburat merah muda.

 _Mungkin Hakyeon yang ini tidak membenciku sepenuhnya…_

"You're the worst! Babo! Asshole! Byuntae!"

'Smack!' 'Whack!'

"Aaw! Mian, mian Hakyeon-ah!"

Hakyeon mulai melempari Taekwoon secara membabi buta dengan berbagai macam benda yang bisa diraih tangan mungilnya, sedangkan Taekwoon sibuk menghindari benda-benda yang dilemparkan (dengan penuh cinta) oleh Hakyeon.

… _Tapi, jalanku masih panjang sebelum aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku…_

*note : rupanya, ketika hal-hal favorit N yang terlibat (contohnya kue atau manisan dan tentu saja Jung Taekwoon), ia diam-diam akan bertukar tempat dengan Hakyeon.

-THE END-

Annyeong again minna-san~~ ^^

Wkwkwk apaan ini XD another rated M fanfic of LeoN. (avatar baru juga :3 kapan papih-mamih bisa kaya BaoHan? :' itu BaoHan lagi ngecosplay VictUuri, unyu banget, gemesss )

Astagaaaa kebanyakan baca dj-manga gini dah jadinya, nggak tahan kalo nggak dibuat jadi mamih-papih XD

Dan kebiasaan saya, sekalinya update, dalam beberapa hari, beberapa chapter, sekalinya ngilang bisa sampe 3bulan nggak nongol2. Wkwkwk.

Anyway, makin sedikit ya dialognya? Ya salahin manganya, karena lebih banyak suara-suara dan gambar-gambar tidak senonoh dari pada dialognya muahahahaha (ketawa nista bareng ken-jumma).

Ah, dan sekolah LeoN di ff ini nggak sama dengan yang di ff Secret Shutter ya. Ini ceritanya beda lagi.

Langsung diketik dan di post~ masih fresh nih~~ ^^

Terakhir, maaf kalo banyak typo atau ada salah2 kata dan lainnya. Buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca ff abal ini, dan buat yang udah review, fav & follow ff-ff sebelumnya, Arigatou gozaimasu~ Thank you very Gamsa~ (inget krystal pernah bilang gini, entah dimana kkk) :*


End file.
